The First Hunger Games
by Hermione Sparkle
Summary: Jasmine has experienced it all. Droughts, fires, hurricanes, tornadoes, encroaching seas, wars, and lies. The Capitol is full of them, and she knows them all. Everything she's experienced has toughened her, but will it be enough to survive the first Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first Hunger Games fanfiction. Please go to my profile to see which districts I need tributes for. If anyone would like to submit an OC to me for me to use as a tribute in my story, feel free to PM me. Please enjoy!**

* * *

I have been through things no one at the age of sixteen should claim to have been through. Droughts, fires, hurricanes, tornadoes, encroaching seas, brutal wars for sustenance, a war that rebelled against the new Capitol.

I also know that the Capitol has completely lied about the history of Panem. They tell us that when Panem was created, a nation made of a great Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, peace and prosperity was brought to its citizens for many generations. Ha! As if! If that were true, I would have died of old age already, as would have everyone else who live in the districts. We all know that there was only peace for a few months. Then, the districts rebelled against not the country that fed them, loved them, and protected them, like they tell us. The districts rebelled against a country that let half of its citizens die from starvation, a country that was cruel and merciless and turned anyone who did something they didn't like into slaves, a country that the districts needed protecting from, not to be protected by them.

The Capitol has threatened us with torture and death, so this secret will die with this generation. But even lying about their goodness, about the history of this nation, destroying District 13 and defeating the others, making the districts suffer for two weeks without jobs, which equaled no money, which meant no food, isn't enough for the Capitol to take from us. And here's another lie they've told: about the Treaty of Treason being written and signed. They wrote it, but it was never signed by anyone in the districts. A treaty involves both sides signing, but no, they decided the districts didn't need to.

That's what made me run away from the Capitol. It was the final straw, how they caused all of that suffering, and it wasn't enough. They declared the Treaty of Treason signed and decided the districts will participate in the Hunger Games.

Just because I was in the Capitol, doesn't mean I'm like them. I was a spy, but I couldn't continue living in that horrible place. So I ran away, but I let them know. Because I still did horrible things, both before and while I was in the Capitol. And if anyone deserved to be in these Games, it was me.

The Capitol let me go, and here I am, in District 12, at the reaping for the very first Hunger Games. And I know the Capitol will have rigged the drawing to make me go into the arena. And if they didn't I think I'll volunteer. No one here in District 12 deserves to be in these Games, and none of them stand a chance.

Whereas, I actually stand a chance because being in so many wars gave me experience on how to handle pain, suffering, and killing. And even if I die, it'll be the right thing to do, just to save someone else from all of that.

My name is Jasmine Reed. I have been through a lot, experienced a lot, and caused a lot of suffering. But I want to do something good, and if it involves signing my death sentence, then that's what I'll have to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I know this first chapter is kinda short, and I promise the others won't be. But this is kind of an introduction: to who Jasmine is, to what she has experienced, and to what she is planning to do. And if anyone wants to know more about her past, then you shouldn't worry, because I am planning to reveal a lot more about her throughout the course of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm back! So the first week or so of school has been terrible. I mean, every year, even though I know it's not going to happen, I keep wishing that the teachers would go easy on the students and actually give us time to get used to tons of homework. After only a week, lots of people in my class have begged their friends to kill them at least once. Not joking here. **

**I'm also really sorry for not updating but life is hard. You can probably expect updates at least once a week. And also, REALLY IMPORTANT, I need more OCs. So far I only have 6 tributes. I need 18 more, people! Sorry if I sound rude here, but I'm planning on bringing them in next chapter, so I need more tributes now. My profile has information on which districts I need tributes from and what I need to know about them.**

**Finally, I thought for a while about how I'm going to reply to reviews. I didn't do that for my other story and decided to do it for this one. I was going to PM my replies, but I realized that most of my reviewers are guests, plus I realized that answering the reviews where everyone can read my reply might be better since it might answer people's questions at the same time rather than me having to answer the same question a lot of times, so here it goes…**

**Science fiction geek: Thanks for loving the chapter and calling Jasmine brave and cool. In later chapters, I will reveal more about her past so I think that might interest you.**

**The Dude: Thanks for complimenting my story, and I'm really glad you noticed that I developed Jasmine a lot. Again, I will be talking about her past, so I think you might also like that to see how I've developed her even more. And don't worry about not fully understanding the Capitol and lies. That will be explained more in future chapters.**

**Tyler: Thanks for loving my story! Yeah, I'm science fiction geek's best friend. And I'm not interested. See you around too.**

**Lucy: Thanks for loving my story and calling it rad! And your wish has been fulfilled, considering I'm updating right now!**

**Kristina: We seem to have a lot in common! And thanks for loving my story!**

**Awesome: Read on to find out what happens and thanks for loving it.**

**Jasmine: Writing another chapter right now, keep reading to know what happens.**

**Stephanie: Thanks! I really appreciate you taking the time to review my story.**

**Tyler: That will never happen.**

**Tyler: Too bad, because a relationship involves both people liking each other.**

**Tyler: Again, will never happen, and you can't love two girls at the same time.**

**Tyler: Thanks for saying you won't bother us anymore, but why were you on fanfiction if you don't even like it in the first place?**

**Star: Thanks for complimenting my story, but I'd appreciate it if my story and Science fiction geek's weren't compared to each other. We're best friends, and I don't want either of us to be upset because more people like the other's story.**

**Kelly: Thanks! That's really nice of you to say.**

**Sparkle: I will respond to you the same way I responded to Star: Thanks for complimenting my story, but I'd appreciate it if my story and Science fiction geek's weren't compared to each other. We're best friends, and I don't want either of us to be upset because more people like the other's story.**

**Susie: Thanks! I really appreciate people taking the time to review and make my day!**

**Stupid: First I need to reply to the name you chose for yourself. You know, just because you're going to talk about how you think the story is stupid, doesn't mean you have to call yourself stupid. This isn't the subject of your comment but your name, so hi stupid. Now on to your actual review. "Your story- can I interrupt you right there. Because if you haven't noticed there was only one chapter at the time of your review. It's different when people compliment the story; it shows that they can see that it's a work in progress. But you can't base a negative review on a chapter and insult the whole story based on that one chapter. I understand everyone's entitled to their own opinion, but just because you hated one chapter, it doesn't mean you'll hate the whole story, so you shouldn't insult the story based on one chapter without even knowing what the other chapters will be about. And now continuing… -it is so stupid and lame mostly boring hate it." I don't even know where to begin here, so let me break it down. First, in general, when criticizing, people usually say why they don't like the story so the author can improve. I'm perfectly okay with constructive criticism, but this is just criticizing, so I'm annoyed by it. Secondly, have you ever heard of something called grammar? If you had, you'd know that what you actually wanted to say was "Your story is so stupid, lame, and mostly boring, so I hate it." But "Your story it is so stupid and lame mostly boring hate it"? Please fix your grammar if you want people to take you seriously when you're insulting their story. Third, the stupid, lame, and boring part. You know, I don't want to have to remind you again, but it's only the first chapter. I have a lot planned for this story, and I can assure you, it won't be boring. Lastly, I want to say that if you hate my story so much, then why did you even bother wasting your time reviewing and therefore made me waste my time replying? I mean, if you were trying to hurt my feelings, you kinda failed, since mostly I'm just annoyed at how stupid this review was and that I had to waste my time replying to it. And now I'm going to answer a question I know you're probably thinking, "If you thought my review was stupid and you didn't want to waste your time replying to it, then why didn't you just delete it since it's a guest review and then you wouldn't have had to waste your time replying to it?" Well, I want it to be known that I'm not going to try to hide from the world reviews I don't like. It would be plain cowardice to delete a review like that. Everyone can see the review, and they can base their thoughts on the story from your review, but then they would be even more stupid than you. So I'm not going to delete your review or anyone else's, but if you're not mature enough to leave a sophisticated review on my story, you shouldn't be reviewing it, or any other stories for that matter.**

**RascalJoy: Thanks for liking the story! And yeah, sometimes stories with an OC as a main character aren't that good because the OC wasn't really developed or you just don't know about them. But since this story focuses on the first games, I had to make everyone as OCs since we don't know anyone in the series who was alive back then.**

**DistrictHeathdene: Thanks for liking this! And I've always liked the name Jasmine, so that's why I chose it as the name of my OC.**

**Anyway, this is becoming a ridiculously long author's note so I'm just going to write the chapter now.**

* * *

I turn my attention to the stage that has been set up before the Justice Building. The Mayor, who has been very kind to me, sits in a chair next to Martha Trinket, the escort from the Capitol. I glare at her in loathing. She was part of the majority of those in the Capitol wanting the Games to happen. Of course, she probably hadn't wanted to end up with District 12, but she still had a part in this.

Then I look at the glass balls, one for boys and one for girls. Probably all those slips in the girls' ball have my names, to ensure I get picked. Whatever. The Capitol doesn't intimidate me anymore.

The town clock strikes two, and the mayor steps up to read the speech given to him by the Capitol, the speech I know is going to kill him to read. He talks about the fake history of Panem, and then tells everyone the rules of the Hunger Games. His face is filled with revulsion as he reads this part. Bad enough to listen to it from the Capitol, as they broadcast it. Even worse to have to be the one saying it, facing the group of children from which two will be picked to fight to the death.

He then introduces Martha, and I can tell by the faces of the people in the crowd that everyone hates her just as much as I do. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Ladies first!"

_Well that's nice,_ I think. _Ladies first to get chosen to die. Makes a lot of sense._

Martha crosses to the ball with the girls' slips and pulls out one of them. She walks back to stage and reads the name into the microphone. "Jasmine Reed!"

I walk up to the stage, head held high and proud. I will not let the Capitol intimidate me. I give a little smile as I think about all those girls that could have been chosen. I feel like I saved them, even if it's for only a year, and I feel happy that I have managed to accomplish this. I climb the steps to the stage and stand next to Martha, feeling hate rise up inside me.

"And now for the boys," she says, crossing the stage again, this time to the other side, to select a name from the boys' ball. "Ethan Jackson!"

_NO!_ I think. _Why him? Why couldn't it be someone else? _I instantly feel guilty as I think this. It's wrong of me to want someone else to walk to their death just because I don't want it to be my best friend. But he was the first friend I made after coming here, and became my best, and now, even if I'll come home, a part of me would have been taken away. _I love my life. It's always _so _easy._

He's like me, though, walking up bravely, but I can tell by his eyes. I know him too well. He's scared. He thinks he has no chance. But he, like me, is happy that he has saved another from his fate. He walks up and Martha tells us to shake hands. I don't look into his eyes because it might make me cry, and I will not let the Capitol see that. Instead, I just squeeze his hand as friendly as I can, and we're taken into the Justice Building.

It's richer than anything in the districts, but from my experience I know it's nothing compared to the Capitol. This is the hour allotted for tributes to say good-bye to their loved ones. _How kind of the Capitol to give us this, so that we can spend that hour remembering that it's thanks to them that most of us don't have loved ones anymore._

We are taken to the train after the hour passes, and some cameras film us. I'm pleased to see on the screen that I look happy. _Let's see what the Capitol makes of that._

On the train, we eat supper, which I'm not exactly in the mood for, but do so because it's delicious and I'm hungry and I may as well gain weight for the arena. Then we watch the recaps of the reapings, and I go into a state of shock.

I had been certain I'd get chosen, but I hadn't thought of my fellow rebels, how many of them were at the age they could get chosen. But I know nearly all of the tributes, and I know it will be torture, knowing that they're being killed at each other's hands. A few stand out in my mind. The pair from two. The girl, Savannah, is way taller than me, and is very strong, I can remember. If she decides to go after me, I'm dead. The boy, Marcus, is the older brother of a boy I knew, who died in the war-the first wars, not the rebellion. I don't think he'd try to kill me, since I was friends with his brother. But who knows what he'd do to survive.

When I get to 7, a girl gets picked who I don't know. She's the only one I don't know. Her name is Nikki, and she looks kind, which is strange to me. After everything we've all been through, I thought it was impossible to look kind. But that can be a weakness. She'll probably die in the beginning. Considering everyone else are rebels, I'm going to guess she was too. Either she had a job that wasn't important enough for me to know, or a job I shouldn't know just in case the Capitol found out I was a spy and tortured me for information.

The boy from 7, his name I don't know, but he sticks out because he's so strong, the strongest of the whole group, and I have a feeling he'll last long, be the one people are betting for in the Capitol, be the one to fear. No one else really leaves an impression on me.

I prepare myself for a sleepless night.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I'm sorry it's kinda short, but I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as possible. **

**I'm also sorry this chapter is lacking in description, but I didn't want to basically copy what's in the books, since I'm imagining the room in the Justice Building and the train to have stayed the same since the first Games. Just imagine the book's description for those parts. **

**Again, I need 18 more tributes before the next chapter, since I'm planning to put the parade there, so please submit me any OCs that you would like me to use by Private Messaging me, and include all the information I need to know about the OCs (This information can be found on my profile). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I did say I'd update weekly, and by that I meant on Sunday, since that's when I had written the author's note for the last chapter and then written the chapter later. So here it is! I know I said I'd do the parade, but no one submitted any OCs between the last time I updated and now. I'm okay with making my own OCs, but that's going to take a lot of time, so if you want updates faster, I need more tributes. To the people who already submitted OCs to be tributes in my story, thank you! It means the world to me and I will give credit to everyone who submitted me OCs at the end of the story. You can submit more than one OC if you want, you know (hint, hint). So anyways, here are the review replies.**

**Science fiction geek: Thanks for complimenting the chapter. But thank you even more for submitting your OC, Nikki. And don't worry; her kindness won't get her killed.**

**Flutterdaisy: Yup, I finally posted. School is still driving me crazy, though, but I'll probably get used to it. Thanks for loving the chapter, and I'm sorry it's short, but I'd rather update faster and have shorter chapters than have longer chapters but take forever to update. Don't worry, I will describe Ethan a lot more over the course of the story, and thanks for submitting him for me to use as a tribute. And yeah, I did work a lot on developing Jasmine and kinda based her personality on mine. **

**Tom: You know you just called yourself stupid, right? And you don't even know me, but if you did, you would be eating those words about _me_ being stupid. Technically, I don't talk on this website at all, I just type, and there's way more to my story than just the author's note, which you would know if you actually bothered to read something before leaving a negative review on it. Sure, my story is short so far, but I have a _lot _more chapters planned, so it'll be anything but short. Besides, it's better to ****update faster and have shorter chapters than take forever to update just to have slightly longer chapters. And back to the author's note, I've read lots of stories that have author notes _way_ longer than mine. And yeah, you don't know everyone reading my story, so you can't say no one reads the author's note considering you don't know that. And no, you're the one who needs to learn to be quiet because I have never left a negative review on anyone's stories, even ones that I thought were horrible, and you just left the second negative review in two chapters. So stop flaming my story for no reason!**

******And now...I present...Chapter 3!**

* * *

I toss and turn in my sleep, trying to escape the nightmare I'm in. It's not a scene, but many, like a movie put on fast-forward. And the movie is my life.

First are the images from when I was young. I see a girl who was overprotected by her parents, and was completely dependent on them because they never gave her a chance to do anything for herself. That girl is me. How much I've changed is slightly frightening, even to me.

Next are the images from my school life, being bullied and never really having that many friends. Then I watch myself become a bully to protect my friends, bullying the ones that were bullying us before realizing that I had sunk down to their level.

After that comes the time when everything changed. I was thirteen when it happened. It was during my summer vacation, and I was about to go to eighth grade, when the news reports changed. We hadn't had rain in months, and the drought was causing forest fires. They were too strong to be stopped. Eventually, the fires would reach the city.

The encroaching seas saved us from the fires. But then they caused floods, and then hurricanes arrived. We were all told to go as far from the ocean as possible, preferably somewhere in the middle of North America. Very problematic, considering the flooding had stopped all trains and buses, and almost all of the cars had been destroyed. On foot, such a journey from New York would be near impossible.

My parents refused to go, so I ran away from home.

After that, everything goes to fast-forward. Everyone who survived had to fight for the remaining food. Then Panem was created. But after realizing that the Capitol was oppressing them, the districts rebelled. I had been in the Capitol, but I became as spy. I spied for the rebels, went to the districts. But the Capitol saw me. So I made up the lie that I was spying on the districts for them, and fed them lies. That's when the job became hard, but I never gave up. When the districts were defeated, I went back there to stay for good. I let the Capitol know everything I'd done, why I was leaving, and then went to the districts, one by one, letting them know everything, and stopping at District 12, where I stayed.

And now I'm going back to the Capitol, to fight to the death with my fellow rebels on live TV for the Capitol's amusement.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted everyone to get an idea of Jasmine's life before this, and how she feels about her situation, and all that jazz. And don't worry, I'll write more about her past, but right now I needed to update because I promised to update weekly, and I couldn't do what I had planned on doing because you can't have a tribute parade without tributes, so please submit me OCs! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
